legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S5 P15/Transcript
(Bwynraya, Erin, Rose and Grey are seen walking back home with Bwynraya's infants) Erin: Well, that was fun! Rose: Yeah it was! Grey: Me and Ryan had so much fun playing catch! Ryan: Thanks for playing with me! Jay: Thanks for hanging out with us Rose! Rose: No problem! Erin: So Bwyn, you heading home? Bwynraya: Well, actually I was gonna see if I could come on down to your place. Erin: Hm? Bwynraya: Well, it has been awhile since I checked the place out. Plus, I'm sure the kids would want to make more friends. Chance: Oh! Does that mean we are going back to the nest?! Cait: Oh man wait till we tell everyone what an awesome mom you are! Bwynraya: I guess we could do that too. Rose: Oh you guys can meet Spot too! Erin: Oh yeah, he'd be glad to play with you! Jay: Yay! Cait: Then let's go! (The group then starts to head back home where they're later seen entering the front door) Erin: We're home everyone! Lenny: Hm? Jessica: Oh hey guys! Welcome back! Alex: Yeah welcome- ?? Wait what?? (The heroes see Bwynraya) Kyle: Bwyn? Bwynraya: Hello. Alex: What're you doing here? Bwynraya: I figured I'd come check on the place and bring my kids to play. (The four infants walk in) Jay: Hello! Cait: How's it going? Alex: Oh! Violet: Awww look at them! (Violet goes over and picks Cait up) Violet: They're so cute! Cait: *Giggles* Thanks! Lenny: Sup little guy? Jay: Hi there! Raynell: Awww! (Raynell picks Chance and Ryan up) Raynell: Jessie look at them! They're adorable! Jessica: Of course they are! We've seen them before remember? Raynell: I know, but still! *Rubs her face against the two* So cute! Chance: *Giggles* Ryan: Thanks Raynell! (Raynell puts the two down) Alex: I see you've been taking care of them Bwyn! Bwynraya: That I have Alex. Alex: Have they been any trouble? Bwynraya: Oh they're a handful alright. But I love them. Alex: Well that's good. ???: Hm? (Spot and Ruby then enter the room) Spot: What's going on? (Spot then sees the four infants) Spot: *Gasp* Whoa! Are these more infants!? Chance: Huh? Cait: Oh hi there! Ruby: Hey Spot, there's more friends! Spot: Yes! (Spot goes up to the four) Spot: Hello there! Chance: Hey! Jay: You must be Spot right? Spot: That's me! Nice to meet you guys! Cait: Hey! I'm Cait! Spot: Hi Cait! Cait: Spot huh? Spot: Yep! Cait: I can tell. Spot: Hm? Cait: That spot around your eye. Spot: Oh. (Spot rubs his eye) Spot: Right. Cait: OH I didn't mean anything by it or- Spot: Nah its okay. I know you didn't mean anything. Jay: So what were you doing? Spot: Just having fun with Ruby. Chance: Ruby? Spot: Yeah! Ruby! Cait: Hmmm, I don't think I know who that is. Ruby: *Comes up* That's me! Hi there! I'm the one who adopted Spot! Jay: Oh! Cool! Cait: Hi there! Chance: So you're his mom then? Ruby: You could say that. Spot: She practically is. Chance: Well that's nice! Ruby: Yeah. *Pets spot's head* Me and Spot are together a lot. Spot: Yeah. Well hey guys, since you are here, you wanna play? Ryan: Yeah! Cait: What are we playing? Spot: How about you guys come join my kingdom? Jay: Hm? Chance: Kingdom? Ryan: You have a castle? Spot: Yeah come look! It's out on the beach! Ryan: Um, okay. (The infants follow Spot and Ruby outside where they find his sand castle) Cait: Whoa! Spot: Awesome right? Jay: Yeah that's so cool! Spot: That's right! I am king with my own personal knights! Ruby: *Salutes* And your loyal knights stand ready King Spot! Spot: Awesome! Chance: So, are we like knights or something? Spot: Yep! Ruby: You defend the castle from threats and stuff! Cait: Oh cool! Ryan: What kind of threats? Ruby: Oh you know, threats from Prince Alex and Princess Jessica. Stuff like that. Jay: Ah. (Raynell then jumps down) Raynell: Hey! Are we playing Kingdom without me? Spot: Ah! One of my Iron Maidens has arrived! Ryan: Iron Maidens? Spot: 4 knights I have chosen to be my elite warriors! Ruby and Raynell here are part of that group! Raynell: There's also Erin and Rose as well! Jay: Whoa! That's so cool! Chance: So, do we get to do anything then? ???: Maybe. (Alex and Jessica then walk down) Alex: Can't have a game of Kingdoms without an enemy to fight! Jessica: Yeah! Spot: *Gasp* My enemies! Alex: Yeah it is! Jessica: And we're back for round two! Alex: Mmhm! Spot: Well then, to arms Maidens! Raynell: Alright! Chance: Hey what about us? Cait: What do we do? Spot: Fight! Jay: Fight? Ryan: Uhhh, okay. Cait: That shouldn't be hard to do. I think... Jessica: Wait what? Spot: What? Alex: Did you guys make them part of your kingdom? Spot: Of course! Why wouldn't I? Alex: Oh okay. Jessica: Aww but I don't wanna fight them. They're too cute for that stuff! Spot: Then maybe they have an advantage over you. (Spot goes up to the four) Spot: *Whispers* Guys. Chance: Hm? Spot: *Whispers* Go and fight Jessica. Try and use your cute appearance to your advantage. Cait: *Whispers* What? That'll work? Spot: *Whispers* Yes. Cute is her weakness. Ryan: *Whispers* Oh that's perfect! Jay: *Whispers* You got it then Spot! Spot: *Nods* Great! (Spot backs away as the group looks at Alex and Jessica) Alex: You guys ready now? Spot: Yep! Jessica: Awesome! Alex: Then let's get started! (The two groups then begin the game) Alex: Alright, stay back princess! I'll deal with this! Jessica: You go Prince! (Alex then charges toward Raynell and Ruby) Spot: Alright guys, go deal with Jess! Chance: Got it! (The four infants crawl over to Jessica) Ryan: Hello Princess! Jessica: *Gasp* Oh no! Knights! Chance: That's right! Surrender now! Jessica: Never! I will not let you take me again! Ryan: Oh we're not here to take you! Jessica: Huh? Jay: Yeah, we've got better ways to deal with you. Jessica: ?? (The four infants then start to give Jessica puppy eyes) All four: *Cooing* Jessica: !! (The infants then start rolling around and acting cute) Chance: Aww look at us Jessica! Jay: Look at me roll! Jessica: Oh my god... Its so cute... I can't look away... (Jessica continues watching before she shakes her head) Jessica: N-No! I can't fall for it! (Jessica covers her eyes) Jessica: It's a trick by the enemy! Cait: Jessica! (Jessica then looks to find Cait rubbing up against her leg) Cait: Can you pat my head pleeease? Jessica: !! Awww! (Jessica crouches down and starts to pet Cait's head) Jessica: You're all cute! I love it! Cait: Aww thanks! (The other infants all crawl up as Jessica lies back onto the sand) Jessica: Come on kids, let's play! (The infants then all go and crawl onto Jessica as Spot watches) Spot: Haha yes! The plan worked! Alex: Huh? (Alex looks over to find Jessica playing with the infants) Alex: Wha- Princess?? What are you doing, that's the enemy! Jessica: *Hugging the infants* Alex look at them! They are so cuuuuute! Alex: Oh man... Raynell: You two aren't very good at this game. Alex: No I'm just not good at keeping my princess safe. (Jessica is seen hugging the infants) Cait: Jessica, pat my head! Chance: No pet me! Ryan: No me first! Jessica: Calm down kids, you'll all get equal amounts of love! All four: *Cooing* Jessica: *Hugs and giggles* So adorable! Alex: *Sigh* Well...I guess we surrender again. Spot: Yes! I win again! (Alex then walks over to Jessica who's seen on the ground with the babies) Alex: Come on Jess, we lost. Jessica: No! I wanna be with the babies! Cait: *giggles* Alex: But- Jessica: I'll be inside later, just let me have this! Alex: Umm, okay then? (Alex then goes and leaves) Ryan: Yay! Chance: The princess is ours! Jessica: I know I lost, but it was all worth it for this moment! (Jessica hugs onto the infants more before she stands up) Jessica: Come on kids, let's go play in my room! Chance: Okay! Jay: Let's do it! (Jessica runs off to play with the infants) Spot: Haha! Victory for my kingdom! Raynell: Battle well fought King Spot! Spot: Sure was! Ruby: Went a bit faster than I thought. Spot: Well, when you have an army of infants, this stuff just happens. Ruby: True. Raynell: Well, let's head back inside then. Spot: Okay! (The group goes to head back inside. It then cuts to Jessica in her room with the babies) Jessica: Welcome kids! Chance: Wow! Jay: Nice room Jessica! Jessica: Thanks! Cait: So, what are we gonna do? Jessica: I've got some dolls and toys lying around if you wanna play with those! Cait; Oooooh! Ryan: Alright! (Jessica puts the babies down) Jessica: Go get them then, hehe! (The infants go to find toys) ???: Having fun Jessica? Jessica: Hm? (Jessica turns to find Bwynraya at the door) Jessica: Oh Bwyn! Hi there! Bwynraya: How're the kids? Jessica: Amazing! They're so adorable Bwynraya! Bwynraya: I know. Jessica: I never thought I'd get to be so close to something so cute! Bwynraya: You did help pick them out. Jessica: I know, but still! Look at them! (Bwynraya looks at the infants playing with toys) Bwynraya: Hm. You're not wrong. Jessica: I know right?! (The infants then look over) Ryan: *Gasp* Mommy! (The infants all run over) Chance: Hi mom! Bwynraya: Hey kids! Having fun? Cait: *Nods* Mmhm! Jay: Jessica is so much fun to play with! Bwynraya: That's good to here. Jessica: The infants are a peach Bwyn! Bwynraya: I'm sure they are Jess. Chance: Oh yeah mom look! Ryan: We made a new weapon for ourselves! Bwynraya: A weapon?? (The infants then start to give Bwynraya puppy eyes as they start cooing) All four: *Cooing* Jessica: Awww! Bwynraya:..... (The infants rub up against Bwynraya's legs) Cait: Cute right mommy? (Bwynraya picks Cait up) Cait: Hm? Bwynraya: Definitely Cait. Cuter than anything. (Cait smiles as Bwynraya hugs her. Jessica smiles as well) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels